


Glad To Be Home

by KuroBakura



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanging Out, Hugs, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After what happened to him in Wakanda and with T'Challa, Everett wanted to spend some much needed alone time with his boyfriend, Stephen.





	Glad To Be Home

Strange stood at a table where there was two cups placed onto a tray. Everett made a visit to see his boyfriend.

“So..how was your time with T’Challa in Wakanda?” Strange asked as he was preparing a couple cups of tea. Even before Everett’s “trip”, it's been a while since him and Strange spent some time together. It was exciting and thrilling to Ross but it was not pleasant. For multiple reasons, of course. He did not want to go into much detail, though.

“It was interesting, to say the least. Just glad to be home.” Everett answered.

“Just glad to be home?” Strange asked, wondering if there was more he truly wanted to say about it. Ross chuckled. He had a feeling that Strange was going to do that.

“And I am very happy to see _you_ , too, Stephen.” Ross replied to him with a smile. Strange smiled as he finished up preparing the cups of teas before walking over to Ross. He handed Everett one of the cups of tea and then sat down next to him on the little couch he had in the sanctum. Everett took a sip of his cup before laying up against Strange, with his body propped up against and his head on Strange’s shoulder. Strange took a sip of his tea then laid his head on top of Ross’s.

“I am so glad you're home, too, Everett. I was so worried about you and I still am. ..You could have died.” Strange piped up. Ross knew that this would affect Strange but he was not sure how badly it would affect him.

“But I am here, Stephen. Safe and sound. With you.” Ross said back to him, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, he heard a couple of sniffling sounds coming from Strange. He moved his head to look up as much as he could and saw a tear streaming down Stephen’s cheek. He also worried about Strange when he was shot. Worried about not being able to see the love his life again. Just like aStra he worried about him.

“I know but still, it is very scary. ..I love you so much and if something did happen to you...I would not be able to live. ...I wish I could have been there to protect you!” Strange said as he began to sob a little more than he was already was.

“Stephen, I do understand how you feel but I am and will be fine. Please do not worry. I can handle myself.” Everett said to him.

“But you almost died, Everett! I would not be able to function without you. You are all I have. I know sometimes I may be arrogant or an asshole but that does not mean that I don't care.” Strange said to him as more tears started to stream down his cheek. Ross was not trying to sound like an asshole because he understands how Strange feels but at the same time, he needed to let him know the truth.

“Stephen, the _world_ needs you. To watch over it and protect it from mystic threats and danger. You're needed here. I rather you protect the world than try to protect just one person. I tried to save a life by sacrificing my own. I am not a hero either but if I can save one person and had to die to do then so be it. And it is okay to worry and care. you don't have to stop but I don't want to worry to the point of making you sick.” Everett explained to him. Strange knew what Everett was trying to explain but in a way...it made his heart hurt even more.

“...How can I protect the world I live in and the universe when my own world would and could have been destroyed? I can't live without you, Everett. I could not be a hero or be able to look over the sanctum if the reason to be one or why I get up in the morning is/was gone forever. Yes, the people are the reason for what I do but...my own would be completely shattered. I can not let anything happen to you, Everett. I just can not and I won't!” Stephen said before just completely breaking down into tears.

Everett suddenly wrap his arms around him. Ross was starting to tear up as well. Even though, Strange can be a dick sometimes, he did truly care a lot about Everett and knew that truly has had a heart. Even if it is sometimes frozen but it is still beating, regardless. Beating like a drum for Everett and for him only.

“I love you, too. I seriously do. And I am so sorry if what I said upset you. ...Please don't cry, sweetheart.” Ross said as he started to cry now. Strange wrapped one his arms around Everett and kissed the top of his head.

“I am okay, Ross. I promise. I know you did not mean to make it sound like a bad thing. And I do understand where you are coming from with that but I know you also know where I am coming from and for why I feel this way about it.” Strange said back.

“I know and I thank you for that.” Ross told him. Strange felt better about this. As soon as Strange moved his head enough, Ross quickly moved his and planted a kiss on Strange's lips, which caused Strange to drop his cup of tea on the floor in front of him. What surprised Strange even more is that Ross slipped some tongue into this kiss. Strange turned around and wrapped both of his arms around Ross and began tongue kissing him back. Both of them still had tears but now, they were feeling happy. Very happy. Both cups of tea ended up being on the floor as the two men made out on the small couch. They definitely were thirsty but it was not the tea that they needed.

Strange started to slowly and gently lay back onto the couch, pulled Ross forward and with him until Strange was laying down on the couch with Everett on top of him. The two of them continued to make out for another minute before Everett pulled away and looked at Strange, panting.

“You're my world, too, Strange. I just wanted you to know that. It's not easy when you're apart for so long and you find out some things even though everything turned out alright. But remember, no matter where I am or how far apart we are, I will always make it back. To you. I promise.” Ross told him. Strange smiled.

“And I promise I will make it back to you, too. ...By the way, I do have a question.” Stephen asked.

“And that would be?” Everett asked.

“How did it feel flying a plane again after so long and being a part of helping to save Wakanda?” Strange replied.

“I never thought I would fly one again but it actually felt...great...thrilling... _exciting_.” Ross answered.

“Exciting in what way?” Strange asked another question. Ross blushed after realizing the way he said “exciting”.

“Um...the way you're actually thinking I meant it.” Everett replied then buried his face against Strange’s chest. Strange giggled to himself.

“Did it really make you feel that way?” Strange asked even another question, after his curiosity was peaked. Ross took a deep breath before he spoke and lifted up his head to look at Stephen again.

“Yes, shut up.” Ross said to him, still blushing. Stephen moved one of his arms off of Ross and placed his hand on one of Everett’s cheek.

“Everett, you do not have to feel embarrassed. In fact..hearing you say it like that is not only attractive but...it is a turn on to me.” Stephen told him but felt like that last part may have made things a bit more awkward for Everett but surprisingly for Strange...Ross was smiling back at him, basically to the point of grinning..

“It turns you on, huh.” Ross piped up. Strange blushed.

“Oh my God, what have I unleashed within him?” Strange thought to himself. He suddenly heard Everett giggling.

“Oh, you are also truly adorable..Doctor.” Everett said as he raised one of his eyebrows and still slightly giggling. Strange was now blushing even more as he looked at him. Everett calmed down and gave Strange another kiss on the lips. Strange calmed down, too and embraced Ross’s kiss until Ross stopped again. When Ross pulled away once again, the two of them just laid on the couch. Ross just noticed the tea that was spilled all over the floor.

“...Shouldn't we clean that up?” Ross asked.

“Nah. We can let it wait until morning.” Stephen replied.

“Us? M-morning?” Everett asked. Strange held Everett closer to his body.

“Please stay the night with me, Everett. I know you have to work tomorrow but...I really want to spend as much as time with you as I can. Even if we are sleeping...please?” Strange asked him, basically begging him. Yes, Everett had work in the morning but yet...he couldn't say no to spending the night with Strange. Not because Strange was begging him but because...he wanted to spend it with him. It has been a while and he felt the same way as Strange does about this. Even if he was a little late to work tomorrow morning...it was worth it.

“Alright. I'll spend the night with you. I did miss you and miss us spending time alone together after all.” Everett replied to him with a smile. Strange let out an audible and happy “yay” as he suddenly hugged Ross but he did so quickly that Strange caused them both to roll off the couch and onto the floor with the cups of tea. Strange took most of the fall as he tried to protect Everett. Luckily, Everett did not get any tea on him but Strange got some of it on his sleeve. Everett opened his eyes after they feel and looked at him.

“Are you alright?!” Everett asked, checking to see if his boyfriend was okay. Strange let out a groan but he was okay.

“Yes. ..Sorry about that. I got so excited that I lost my balance. I'll be more careful next time. Are you alright?” Strange answered. Neither of them has any serious injuries. Maybe just a couple of bruises but otherwise than that, they'll be okay.

“Yeah. I'm okay and thanks for protecting me from the fall.” Everett said back.

“Anytime, honey.” Strange told him then let go of Everett so they both can sit up on the floor. Everett got up off the floor first then helped Strange off the ground.

Until they got ready to go to sleep, the two of them spent the rest of their night walking around the sanctum and being lovey-dovey with each other (which they both were long due for).

 

**####**

 

In Strange’s bedroom, the two of them were going to share a bed (well, that's what Strange wanted but Ross was not ready for that yet but after thinking about it and Strange promising that he would not be inappropriate with him, he said yes but still a bit nervous about it), Ross was still in his button down shirt and slacks. Strange was topless but wore bottoms. It was summertime after all

“Are you seriously going to sleep in that?” Strange asked.

“Yeah. I forgot to go nor have anything else to sleep in or wear.” Ross answered.

“Darling, you're going to be very warm and you don't want to ruin your clothes, do you?” Stephen asked. Stephen had a point.

“True but I don't think anything you have would fit me or would be long enough.” Everett answered.

“There is an option, though, dear.” Strange told him. Everett took a few seconds to think about what he meant. When he did realize it...his eyes widened and he blushed.

“UM...I think I'll take my chances wi my clothes but thanks, though.” Everett responded. Strange was worried that he was making Everett like he was forcing him.

“Is it because we haven't done this yet, you're not ready or because of another reason? You don't have to but I am just curious.” Strange asked. He respected that Everett did not want to but he just wanted to know why...if Everett wanted to answer.

“A combination of the first two, if that makes sense to you.” Ross replied. Strange smiled.

“Well...you don't have to sleep with a shirt on but…I do not mind you sleeping in just your underwear either. I am not asking you to sleep in the bed with me naked but I want you be comfortable and especially around/with me. I am not going to be inappropriate or do anything without your permission but it's up to you and I understand that.” Strange explained. After realizing the he did not mean “in the nude”, Everett felt more comfortable sleeping with at least his shirt off. Though...he was wanting to try to see if he can sleep in Strange’s bed with his boxers on.

“If I do sleep in the bed with you in just my boxers, I am taking off my pants in bed, under the covers and you can not look until I am done. Is that understood?” Everett said to him. Stramhe nodded.

“I am even going to sleep on top of the flat sheet so just in case you feel uncomfortable with skin contact with that. It's a very light sheet but it will be okay.” Strange said, patting on the side of the bed where Everett was going to sleep on. Everett nodded.

“That's fine and I do appreciate that.” Everett said to him. Strange nodded back.

“No problem.” Stephen said back to his boyfriend. Everett unbuttoned his shirt, folded and walked over to the bed then got into it. Strange secretly couldn't stop drooling over Ross’s body (mostly his chest). Within a minute, Ross went under the covers and took of his bottoms. He did not even fold them. Just tossed them near the chair wear this other clothes wear folded on. As he got comfortable more underneath the covers, he noticed Strange looking at him. He only looked after Everett tossed his pants across the room.

“When I said I was going to take off my pants in bed, I meant in bed.” Everett piped up. For some reason, Strange was a bit saddened by that.

“Damn. I didn't get to see his thighs and cute tush in his boxers.” Strange thought to himself. He felt Ross lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek before laying down to fall asleep.

“Night, Stephen.” Ross said. Strange was going to read a chapter of his book but he just felt like going to sleep tonight. Ross did mention as he got undressed that he did not mind Strange cuddling him as they slept. He decided to take that up that opportunity tonight. Strange then got comfortable in bed and snuggled up against the back of Everett with one arm wrapped around him. He kissed the back of Ross’s head before getting more comfortable and falling alssep.

“Night, Ross.” Strange said back before the two of them slept for the rest of the night with Ross ending up with his head laying on his chest and in Stephen’s arms until he got up and left to go to work in the morning.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
